One of the major objectives of this proposal is to study the relationship of alcohol ingestion in animals to various components of cell-mediated and humoral immunity. Specifically we will study the effect of various nutritional deficiencies and excesses (including protein, iron, folate, vitamin B12 and choline), singly and in combination on cell-mediated immunity (T- cell function and T-cell "helper" function). Presently, we are using the thymus, spleen and regional lymph nodes as sources of T-cells. The adverse effects of alcohol ingestion on at least two essential nutrients involved in immune systems are well known. Both iron and folate metabolism are closely interrelated and both have been shown to adversely affect one or more of the immune systems. Thus our plans are to examine in more detail the effects of these two dietary nutrients in the absence and presence of alcohol ingestion on thymocyte and spleen cell function. The effects of alcohol added to in vitro cultures of spleen and thymus cells derived from various nutritionally insulted animals are also planned. Light and electron microscopy studies on all tissues (liver, spleen, thymus) are done routinely. Bibliographic references: Vitale, J.J. Cell Mediated Immunity. Continuing Education Lectures: Cell Mediated and Humoral Immunity. In: Proceedings Western Hemisphere Nutrition Congress IV-1975, Editor, Philip L. White. Future Publishing Company, Inc. 1975. Vitale, J.J. Nutrients in Neoplasia: A Possible Role. In: Proceedings of Nutrition in the Causation of Cancer. Cancer Research, 1975.